Just a Man with a Ring
by MissMarie in Wonderland
Summary: Three times Sebastian tries to propose, and the one time Kurt beats him to it.


Three Times Sebastian Almost Proposes, and One Time He Doesn't Have To

Sebastian Smythe is not soft. He is not the romantic type, and he sure as hell never considered himself the sort of guy who would grow accustomed to a domestic way of living. One thing he is, though, is madly in love with Kurt Hummel.

He loves how Kurt refuses to back down from Sebastian, and he loves how Kurt's not afraid to put him in his place. He loves how years of dance classes have given Kurt a damn near inhuman talent when it comes to moving his hips, and he definitely loves when they put that talent to use with some of the most mind-blowing sex Sebastian could ever have imagined.

But it's more than that. He loves how passionate Kurt is about everything, including Sebastian. He loves how he's constantly giving Sebastian light scolds to stop being so lazy and eat healthier and to put his clothes into the freaking hamper, for the love of God. He loves when he wakes up in the middle of the night and finds Kurt, unable to sleep as well and watching horrible infomercials with a bored expression and a leftover carton of Chinese take-out in front of him. He's even come to love watching Kurt frantically go through his entire closet hours before they're due to leave before finally settling on the first outfit he'd tried on.

And he knows he loves Kurt, he's known that since they were a few months into their relationship. There's never been any doubt that he loved Kurt. But it's not until, after years of late nights and early mornings and petty fights and the occasional tear, that it dawns on him just how much. And it's then that he sets his mind on the fact that he is going to marry Kurt Hummel.

So he calls his sister and has her meet up with him next time she's in town to help him pick up a ring. He listens to her poke at him about how he's the last person anyone would think would be ring hunting, but damn it if Madeleine doesn't have impeccable taste that he knows Kurt will appreciate when he finally pops the question. He doesn't know a thing about what would be fitting, but after dragging him in and out of high-class stores for six freaking hours, they finally agree on a simple silver band with just the right sort of engravings and the smallest yet elegantly arranged high-end diamonds he's ever found.

One more thing about Sebastian is that he had never been one to feel nervous. But Kurt seemed to breaking every other rule Sebastian had set up, so what was one more? He kept the small black, velvet box on him at all times, barring when he was either naked or next to naked, just waiting for his chance to get the queasy feeling in his stomach to subside and slip that ring onto Kurt's finger.

The first time when he figured it would be appropriate was when Kurt gets a call from back home from one of his old Glee friends, the skinny little blonde chick who he'd spotted when he went on his campus tour of Yale but God forbid if he actually remembered her name. Apparently, the guy she'd been dating had proposed and she was phoning everybody she could think of and spreading the good news. Kurt had been ecstatic for her – thought whether it was for her specifically or his general excitement when it came to weddings was lost on Sebastian.

He'd watched Kurt go on and on with her over the phone for a good 45 minutes before hanging up, and he'd continued to gush up until Sebastian just burst out laughing. Not at how excited he was, but just over the idea that if Kurt got this excited over someone he hadn't seen in years getting married, just imagine how happy he'd be when Sebastian pulled the ring out and asked him the same thing?

He'd texted Maddie explaining the situation how he'd found the perfect time only to get bitched at in response. _Sebastian Adrien Smythe, he's going to think you're trying to show that girl up! I wouldn't put it past you, I'm sure he's not going to, either. You can't do it now. You just can't. Great, now you're just going to have to wait a few weeks at the least. That's what you get for procrastinating._ Which had only lead to him calling her and having a fight over the phone in their bathroom at ten o'clock at night, which promptly killed Kurt's excitement. So no, now definitely wasn't the best time.

Next time it feels like it might be just right, Kurt gets home exhausted from a solo trip back to Ohio. He'd made it a point to return home to go with his father whenever he had his yearly check-up to make sure he was still in remission, and thank God it once again came up as good news. But as usual, he had major jet lag and all he seemed to want to do was lie on the couch until he fell asleep. Still though, the entire time he was awake, he had the biggest smile he could muster on his face. His father was healthy, and he was once again home with his wonderful boyfriend. It didn't matter how tired he was, he was happy.

Sebastian knew that, and he figured, once again, what better time to give him another reason to smile? So he'd settled himself on the couch right next to Kurt, letting the smaller boy curl up into his side while they watched reruns of old sitcoms (and if Sebastian didn't already feel like an old married man, that definitely did the trick.) He'd made a point of grabbing that damn ring from where he'd stashed it in his sock drawer, and while one arm was wrapped around Kurt, the other was in the pocket of his pajama bottoms, tightly gripping it and waiting for some cheesy moment to start playing on whatever they were watching.

Finally, he found one that was sufficiently sappy (thank God that this rerun of Full House was John Stamos' wedding and he'd caught Kurt humming that song enough times to recognize it.) So, feeling bold, he removed his arm from Kurt an leaned forward to look at him with a smile. . . only to groan when he saw Kurt already asleep for he didn't even know how long.

He'd actually thrown the box into a nearby chair and slumped back on to the couch, which effectively woke Kurt up. He then asked if Sebastian was alright, since he apparently looked 'grumpy' to which Sebastian just told him to go back to sleep. Thankfully, Kurt was still too out of it to notice the edge in Sebastian's voice and ended up falling asleep right there on the couch.

Sebastian collected the box and moved it back to his drawer, turning the TV off and curling himself up next to Kurt on the too small couch. Even if tonight wasn't the night they'd gotten engaged, he'd still spent the last two weeks without any sort of physical contact with Kurt, and he intended on making up for that any way possible.

The third time, he'd once again consulted his sister. This time around, though, she was all for it. It helped that he actually planned this one beforehand. Their six year anniversary was right around the corner, and he couldn't really think of anything more romantic than being proposed to on that date. Well, he sucked at thinking up romantic things in the first place, but Maddie had said it was a good one so he was sticking to it.

He'd gone all out, even calling up the florist to have a single rose delivered to Kurt at every stop he made to and from work. Then, he'd gone and had his mother e-mail him a bunch of recipes she'd collected over the years and selected one he remembered favoring the most. Straight into the shower while he left it in the over, changed into the nicest outfit he could think of without being too formal, and preparing a bubble bath complete with scented candles. The sweetness of it all made him nauseous (or were those just the damn butterflies people said came with being nervous?) but he knew he'd look back and appreciate it later.

. . . until he was pulling on a dark green blazer and he'd heard the fire alarm go off in the kitchen. He'd rushed to find the food burnt so much he couldn't even tell if it was originally pork or chicken that he'd thrown in there. Then he'd returned to the bathroom to find the tub overflowing, the candle wicks wet, just as he heard Kurt open the door with those dozen fucking roses that were the only survivors of his plan.

He had been pissed, to say the least. But Kurt just laughed at him, made sure that the water was cleaned up and the food was left on their back porch for the stray cats that liked to come up to their patio, before suggesting their just go simple and order pizza. Once again, they found themselves on the couch watching Nick at Night, and reminiscing about the early stages of their relationship and it's failings, and by the end of the night, proposing was the farthest thing from Sebastian's mind. He had just enjoyed himself too much to stress over it.

That time, he couldn't bring himself to be made over his plan falling through.

In the end, all those nerves were for nothing, and he's actually a bit mad that he spent months being anxious when it didn't play out in any way he could have thought of.

If he'd had to choose a way to get engaged, after sex would definitely be his top option. It wasn't even like it had been some long, drawn out love-making session. It had literally been a 20 minute fuck, when they'd both jumped each other after dinner. The only romantic aspect to the entire thing was that he'd instinctively wrapped his arm around Kurt as soon as they were both finished, neither having the energy to move to clean up.

There, lying in bed still covered in cum and sweat, he hears Kurt sigh and glances over at him only to be met with one of the most annoyed looks he's ever seen. "What? Fine, it's my turn to do laundry, but totally worth it." He said with a smirk, seeing as how their deal was whoever finished first was in charge of changing the sheets.

It managed to make Kurt look less annoyed, and he just rolled his eyes and scoffed. Pulling away from Sebastian, he sat up and smacked him lightly on the chest. "You're damn straight you're doing laundry, but that's not what that look was for."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes but sat up as well, eyeing Kurt in confusion. "I just rode you for almost half an hour and you look like I punched your grandmother or something." He pointed out, and once again, Kurt scoffed and shook his head. Sebastian sighed, too tired out to try and decipher whatever it was he'd done wrong. "Alright, I give. What'd I do this time?"

"Sebastian, I have been waiting four months for you to give me that damn ring, and I'll be honest with you, I'm starting to get impatient."

Now, normally, the tone alone would have been enough to shock Sebastian . However, the mention of the ring stunned him. Any remnants of his orgasm were gone as he could just stare at those still aggravated blue eyes with surprise and the slightest hint of disappointment.

Kurt looked down at him incredulous for a second, and Sebastian sort of wanted to stomp out of the apartment and sulk had he actually been wearing clothes. It finally seemed to dawn on Kurt that, right, you're not supposed to know when you're being proposed to. "I found the ring a few months back, when you left your clothes lying on the bathroom floor. See? This is why I tell you to pick up after yourself."

"Oh, Christ, can you please not nag me?" Sebastian threw himself back down onto the bed and groaned, bringing his hand up to his face. Kurt laughed before lying down next to him, not caring all that much about how filthy they both were and pressing himself up close to Sebastian. "I've been _trying_ to find the right time since Maddie dragged me out to find that stupid ring, and now you go and ruin it."

In reply, Kurt just leaned forward to press a kiss to the corner of Sebastian's mouth, succeeding in Sebastian moving his hand and turning to face him. He then had to laugh again at the completely defeated look Sebastian had. "You get that I don't need some fancy proposal, right? You could've just tossed it to me in the middle of breakfast and I'd have been already to make this wedding grander than Princess Diana's."

"You're always talking about how romantic shit is, and you expected me to just igve you the damn thing in the middle of nothing?" Now it was Sebastian's turn to look incredulous, and Kurt smacked him lightly once again. Neither bothered moving for a while, the room quiet after quite a while of nothing but talking and moving springs. Kurt latched himself onto Sebastian's arm and rested his head on his shoulder, and Sebastian wrapped an arm around Kurt's bare waist to pull him as close as possible. "So. . . is that a yes, then?"

"God, you're a moron. Yes, it's a yes."


End file.
